1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electrolytic capacitor, and in particular, to a method for manufacturing an electrolytic capacitor having an anode foil and a cathode foil that are wound.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one type of electrolytic capacitors, there is an electrolytic capacitor formed by winding an anode foil and a cathode foil each having a lead terminal attached thereto. Conventionally, as such a capacitor, electrolytic capacitors having one anode lead terminal and one cathode lead terminal, that is, electrolytic capacitors having a total of two lead terminals, have been widely used.
However, in recent years, there has been a demand for reduction of equivalent series inductance (ESL) and equivalent series resistance (ESR). Therefore, solid electrolytic capacitors having more than two terminals have also been used, as described for example in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-179621.